Camera systems may include multiple image sensors that may capture images with overlapping fields-of-view. Image processing systems may combine images captured from different viewpoints by individual image sensors to produce images with a wider fields-of-view relative to individual images. Individual image sensors may have different exposure settings and/or may experience different lighting conditions.